<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disneyland Adventures by ForelsketParadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812533">Disneyland Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise'>ForelsketParadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teikoku Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Vacation, GO timeline, M/M, Teikoku Week 2020, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genda, Sakuma and Miyabino visit Disneyland as their last stop in their trip to California. </p><p>Teikoku Week Day Two- Vacation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genda Koujirou &amp; Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou &amp; Sakuma Jirou &amp; Miyabino Reiichi, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teikoku Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disneyland Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t understand why we came all the way to America when we have Disneyland in Tokyo itself” Sakuma grumbles from beside Genda as they watch Miyabino take in his surroundings with wide eyes. </p><p>“We didn’t come here to visit Disneyland itself. You wanted to visit California for a long time. We came to visit California. This is just our last stop because Reiichi wanted to visit the original thing deal” Genda reminds him.</p><p>Sakuma sticks out his tongue at him. He doesn’t like it when Genda uses logic with him. </p><p>“Besides, Reiichi looks so happy. I am glad we agreed to include Disneyland into the itinerary.” Genda comments seeing their son getting excited with all the attractions in front of him. </p><p>Sakuma couldn’t help but agree with Genda. Reiichi did look like a kid lost in the candy store. </p><p>It was their first vacation as a family and it was important to Sakuma that Reiichi enjoys every bit of it. </p><p>The last couple of months were hard on them as they tried their best to settle into being a family. Reiichi still has nightmares from losing his parents. Sakuma and Genda still fret over whether or not they are being good parents. Overall, they had settled into a comfortable routine with each other. They were a family now and that mattered the most. </p><p>They had already visited places like Sans Fransico, Los Angeles, San Diego on their 15 days trip. Florida was their last stop. They were going to spend 4 days in Disneyland before taking their flight back to Tokyo. </p><p>“Dad, Papa, Come on. Let’s go to the Railroad first” Miyabino calls out to them. He was holding a map of all the attractions available. </p><p>Genda and Sakuma followed Miyabino who led the path to the attraction. They made sure he was never out of their sight even for a moment. </p><p>They spend the whole train ride taking in the giant park from above and taking some cute family pictures. <br/>From there they went to the Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes ride where they spend the next few minutes rowing canoes. </p><p>Their next stop from there was The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride and then the Splash Mountain ride.</p><p>Sakuma decided that a break was in order so they spent the next half an hour in Hungry Bear Restaurant for an early lunch. </p><p>“I had so much fun canoeing and in the Splash Mountain. Can we go there again?” Miyabino excitedly asked him in between the bites of his food.</p><p>“Let's visit the remaining attractions first. Then if we have time, we can go there again” Sakuma replies to him as he wipes Miyabino’s chin with a napkin.</p><p>Genda was just content to watch them interact. He was glad that Reiichi was already enjoying the park. </p><p>After lunch, they went and browsed through a few shops buying souvenirs for their friends. Miyabino even bought a pooh plushie for himself. </p><p>Their next attraction was The Indiana Jones Adventure ride and it was Sakuma’s favourite so far. </p><p>It was followed by the Jungle Cruise and Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room which was Genda’s Favourite attraction till now. </p><p>Then they went through the Tarzan’s Treehouse attraction. Miyabino decided that it was a very cool attraction. </p><p>“I want a treehouse,” he tells his parents once they are out of it. </p><p>“We don’t have space for it,” Sakuma reminds him.</p><p>“We could get a bigger house with a backyard so that Reiichi has his own treehouse” Genda comments as he steers them towards the Ice-cream stall. </p><p>Miyabino's eyes light up in excitement. Sakuma takes a deep sigh.</p><p>“Please don’t think about doing it, Koujirou. You are spoiling him” he chides his husband. </p><p>“Come on, Jirou. You have to admit it we have outgrown the apartment we are staying in right now” Genda advocates his case.</p><p>Sakuma purses his lips in annoyance “We will talk about once we are back in Japan”. </p><p>It effectively ended the conversation there and they ate Ice-cream and drank juice in silence. </p><p>They browsed through a few more shops before moving out of the area.</p><p>Genda decided that Miyabino needed to get pictures taken with the various Disney characters so the next hour was spent taking pictures of Miyabino and various characters. Genda even pulled Sakuma in a few of them.</p><p>They watched the parade next before taking the tramway which was followed by dinner.</p><p>Next came Main Street Cinema where they watched a few short Mickey Mouse cartoons. </p><p>They ended the night by going to watch the fireworks at Halloween Screams. </p><p>Miyabino was in awe of the bright colours that adorned the sky. Genda made sure to get some pictures of his expressions to frame it later for their home.</p><p>Next day, After breakfast they started their day at Haunted Mansion because Miyabino was excited about the ride. </p><p>He came out of the ride cheering about how the ride was so cool. Personally, Sakuma felt the ride was pretty lame. Genda told him that he was just growing old. It earned him a sharp slap on his back. </p><p>Next, they went to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Genda thoroughly enjoyed the ride. The movies were his favourite franchises to watch. Miyabino agreed with his dad. </p><p>They check through the shops in the theme land where Sakuma bought a perfume for himself and a few more souvenirs. </p><p>They went to the Frontierland next where their first ride was the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. </p><p>Miyabino decided that his parents didn’t have enough pictures of themselves, so he spent the whole ride taking pictures of his parents. </p><p>Genda and Sakuma were overwhelmed by the love he showed towards them in those few minutes. </p><p>Next Miyabino dragged them towards the shooting arcade. They spent around an hour shooting targets. Sakuma aced it and Miyabino was quite impressed with his papa. </p><p>“How did you get so good at shooting, papa? He asks him with stars in his eyes. </p><p>“Easy, I was imagining Fudou’s face on the target. Rest of it came naturally to me,” he replies. </p><p>Genda shakes his head in amusement. It never failed to amuse him just how much Sakuma gets riled up with Fudou. </p><p>They went to Mark Twain Riverboat next before deciding that it was time for lunch. </p><p>They were sitting in the River Belle Terrace for lunch waiting for their food to arrive.</p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself Reiichi?” Genda asks his son. </p><p>“I am enjoying myself, dad. I had a lot of fun on this trip” Miyabino nods his head. </p><p>“Good. That was the whole purpose of taking this trip.” Sakuma tells him. </p><p>They spent lunch discussing their whole trip. They talked about their favourite memories from the trips and other such topics.</p><p>They visited the Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island next. They all agreed that it was an underwhelming attraction.</p><p>They decided to head towards the Star Wars section before coming back here for the night show and dinner.</p><p>Since Sakuma was a Star Wars fan he had been looking forward to this part of their tour. </p><p>They decided to explore the different stalls before heading towards the attractions. </p><p>They each got a customized lightsaber made for themselves. Sakuma even got one each made for Narakumi and Henmi, his fellow Jedis.</p><p>They bought popcorn and green milk to share for themselves. Miyabino took one sip of the milk and let his parents finish it for him. He ate the whole popcorn himself.</p><p>Sakuma and Genda had to coax Miyabino out of buying a customized droid. It would have been too much. </p><p>They did let him buy cos-play outfits in return and helped him choose plushes and handmade toys. </p><p>They got fitted into the resistance outfits to show their support in the battle against the first order.</p><p>By the time they were done with all this Sakuma was getting worried looking at all the purchases they had made in the last two days. There were still two more days to come.</p><p>“We are going to need a new suitcase” he mutters to himself.</p><p>“Huh, did you say something?” Genda distractedly asked him from where he was helping Miyabino adjust his outfit. </p><p>“Nothing” he replies to him, thinking he will just let Genda deal with the packing in the end. </p><p>By the time they got to the Star Wars Millennium Falcon Smugglers Run ride, Miyabino was bursting with excitement. He spent the whole ride cheering on with the other riders. Sakuma and Genda joined in the cheers at his pleading. They came out of that ride giggling with each other. </p><p>It was the same case in the Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance ride too. Needless to say, this Star Wars theme land was Sakuma’s favourite so far. </p><p>They ended the night by going back to Frontierland to watch the night show of Fantasmic and ride the Sailing Ship Columbia before it.</p><p>On the third day, their first destination was Mickey's Toontown. Their first stop there was Chip N Dale Treehouse. They came out yawning out of it.</p><p>They went to the railroad next and Sakuma had totally lost the count on the number of railroads they have been on by now. </p><p>They visited Donald’s Boat next where Miyabino dragged them to take pictures with Donald. </p><p>Genda and Sakuma encouraged Miyabino to go on the Gadget Go Coaster saying they will take pictures from outside the ride. He agreed to go because he loves roller coasters. </p><p>Next, they visited Goofy’s PLayhouse, Minnie’s House and Mickey’s House and got pictures with each of the characters including Daisy and Pluto. </p><p>They went to Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. After the ride, they decided to visit the two gift shops where Miyabino tricked Sakuma into buying him plushies of the Disney characters.</p><p>They had lunch at Pluto’s Doghouse after which Genda insisted on treating them to frozen yoghurts.</p><p> They went to Tomorrowland next where they decided to ride the monorail and the railroad first because Miyabino had determined that it was absolutely necessary to ride each of the railroads and his dads were too soft on him at the moment to say no.</p><p>Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin was their next stop where Sakuma once again showed his shooting calibre. They all enjoyed taking aims and shooting in silence with the exception of “Look, we appear to be so small just like the toys” from Miyabino.</p><p>Astro Orbiter was next and by the time they were out of the ride, Sakuma felt dizzy from all the spinning. Genda bought them lemonades after the ride for it.</p><p>Next, they went to Autopia and Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage. Considering all three of them were Finding Nemo movie fans they enjoyed the ride. Their continuous laughter filled the air. </p><p>Space Mountain came next. Genda and Miyabino cheered in the whole coaster ride which Sakuma spent shutting his eyes tightly. Genda and Miyabino took a second turn on the ride. </p><p>They went to the Star Tours next and spent the whole ride gushing about the story. Then ended the night with Star Wars Launch Bay.</p><p>Later that night as they got ready to sleep Miyabino kept chatting about his day while his parents packed their suitcases. They were going to leave tomorrow night. </p><p>“Genda, no more souvenirs, we don’t have any more space” Sakuma instructed his husband. </p><p>“Yes, Sir” Genda gave a secretive smile to his son as he agreed with his husband. </p><p>Miyabino beamed at him. He was grateful to have them in his life and next left an opportunity to let them know. </p><p>“I love you guys” He tackles them into a group hug as they get into bed for the night.</p><p>“We love you too” His parents smiled at him. They went to sleep in the same position. </p><p>Their last day in Disneyland was going to be spent in Fantasyland alone because there were so many attractions in the area itself. </p><p>They started off with Alice in Wonderland and Mad Tea Party next. Genda had a soft smile during the whole teacup ride. He had a strange fondness for spinning cup rides. </p><p>Next, it was the turn for the Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride. Genda took selfies of them in the air. </p><p>Then they went to It's a Small World which is a boat ride and then watched a movie in fantasyland theatre. </p><p>Then came King Arthur’s Carousel. Sakuma won’t admit but Carrousels were his favourite kind of rides and Genda was well aware of the fact. </p><p>“Reiichi, your papa loves carousels,” he tells their son as they wait in the line. </p><p>“Really papa?” Miyabino glanced back at Sakuma curiously.</p><p>“Yes,” he admits as if he could ever lie to his son. </p><p>Next, they went to Matterhorn Bobsleds roller coaster where they screamed their hearts out. </p><p>It was decided that it was time to take a break from all the rides and attractions so they headed to lunch at the Red Rose Taverne. </p><p>As they were having lunch, Sakuma could see Genda and Miyabino eyeing the shops nearby and share secret glances with each other. Sakuma narrowed his eyes. He was not going to let them get away with whatever they were planning. </p><p>They watched the pearly band perform after lunch and then went to Pixie Hollow for a meet and greet with the characters. There they took pictures with Tinker Bell and other characters.</p><p>It was followed by Peter Pan’s Flight and Pinocchio's Daring Journey next. During the rides, Genda told Miyabino stories about that one time when they had a Disney movies marathon with the whole Teikoku team just before they graduated. </p><p>Sakuma somehow still ended up getting blackmailed into raiding the shops. He, however, didn't let them buy anything that won’t fit into their backpacks. He refused to pack anymore now. They will only grab their suitcase when they check out from the hotel. </p><p>Next, they went to the sleeping beauty castle and Snow White Grotto. Miyabino flushed as he posed with the two princesses for the photos. It was adorable, to say the least. </p><p>Storybook Land Canal Boats was their next stop which was followed by Mr Toad's Wild Ride and Snow White's Scary Adventures. </p><p>When they were finally done with all the attraction Genda bought them snacks as they were going to have dinner at the airport later in the night. </p><p>“Can we do a Disney movie marathon when we get back home?” Miyabino asks them as they make their way to the hotel. </p><p>“Sure, we can do that,” Sakuma agrees with him while Genda nods his head. </p><p>Later that night when they were waiting for their boarding, Miyabino mutters “thank you for this trip” to his parents. </p><p>Genda ruffles his hairs” You don’t have to thank us you know. This is what a family does together.” </p><p>“Does that mean we would go on more vacations in the future?” Miyabino asks with wide eyes. </p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what we are going to do. We will visit any place that you want to go” Sakuma tells him. </p><p>“Can we go to Paris next? I want to visit Disneyland there as well” he asks them. </p><p>Genda laughs at his request and Sakuma sighs. “We can visit Disneyland in Tokyo first and then maybe visit a different amusement park when we go to Paris?” Sakuma suggests wearily.</p><p>Miyabino and Genda look at each other and then start laughing. Sakuma ended up joining in the laughter. It was a perfect end to their trip to California and Disneyland.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>